


Purple and Earthling’s crazy adventures

by SinMama



Series: Irken and Earthling’s crazy adventures [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Advanced Technology, Alcohol, Alien Biology, Alien Pregnancy, Aliens, Aphrodisiacs, Armada, Breeding, Cabin, Cross-breeding, Cuddle, Cute, Deep Smut, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/M, Food, Interspecies, Irken, Irkens, Knot, Knotting, Lemon, Love, Mating, Pasteries, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, Sugar, Swelling, Winter, alien - Freeform, bare cuddling, cabin in the woods, camp fire, crashed ship, eventual love, heat - Freeform, plottwist, porn with a plot, slowburn, spaceship, suprises, what else?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: A porn with a plot.A flash through the sky and you find yourself staring at a large flashing pod counting down before it self destructs.As a human the buried deep instincts battled of self-preservation and the urge to help preserve another, you end up dragging out a tall green alien dressed in what looked to be armor.His freezing cold and isn’t getting better you decide to personally warm his body up.And sure enough, you have an alien leader addicted to sex... with you.





	Purple and Earthling’s crazy adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I do appreciate any comments.
> 
> Comments, I just honestly love reading reactions to certain parts or areas or even the entire story.

I couldn’t handle the stress, my body felt cold even when inside of my cabin I stoked the fire in the fireplace watching the dancing embers and the snapping of wood being broken and devoured from a rotting corpse to a useful source of light and warmth.

I glanced at the ajar door nervously, it had been unconscious well enough for a hour and a half, I wasn’t so sure if it were alive. I cringed at the inner thought of having dragged a corpse and rested it in my bed.

I stood up and paced back and forth before going to my room gripping the cold knob tightly in a fist, knuckles turning white.

I sucked in a breath as I stepped into my room, it didn’t smell like rot which was a good sign but it was still unconscious, I hesitantly went to its side staring down at it- the alien.

I lifted my hand pausing, “Please don’t rip off my hand like that shark in that movie.” and held my hand in front of its sharp toothed mouth all I felt was a cold little breath, I frowned.

I pressed my hand against its forehead and immediately drew back hissing, fuck he was freezing.

There was no other way then one way to warm its body up, it clearly couldn’t do that on its own, I pulled the sheets off of its body and pulled at its heavy gauntlets prying the heavy freezing armor off.

Then, I hesitated having my heavy jacket off halfway, it was crazy but necessary, getting myself naked and cuddling up to a naked cold alien to warm it up.

Body heat was stronger bare than not. I gulped down my pride dropping my pants down at least I should keep on my underwear to save any more embarrassment.

I got into the bed with quite the amount of hesitation, snuggling up against the alien flinching at first at the cold contact of his green skin but putting on a brave face hugging myself against him trying to warm his body up.

All I could think was how I was going to have to deal with the alien once he woke up. 

 

 

 

 

Eventually slowly but surely his skin started to turn a less pale-ish colour a brighter green- dare I say healthier colour- his skin started to feel a bit warmer now due to my own body heat and the fireplace and he was starting to move just a few inches at a time, making it my cue to get the hell up and put some clothes on.

But he had other plans, “Wh-What happened?” The alien quickly sat up, the sheets falling off revealing his bare back to me and a circular metal object on his back the purple spots glowing brightly and humming.

I shifted trying to move out quietly, but his antennas twitched and immediately we were staring each other down, it felt forever the quiet long awkward moment staring into each others eyes before reacting with extreme reflex.

The alien shrieked backpedaling away from me causing my reflexes to kick making me roll off the bed into a heap on the floor. 

I hissed in pain as my side collided with the wooden floor, meanwhile I could hear on the other side a heavy thump as the alien collided onto the floor saying something whatever it was.

I laid there as silence filled the room broken by a shrill shriek, “Why am I naked!” I stayed still on the floor rolled up in the blanket, “I demand to know where my armor is!” I heard shuffling and heavy steps, the floorboard creaking with the weight.

I hesitantly looked up, the green alien stood tall and felt threatening from where I laid on the ground, “Y-You were freezing to death.” 

“Where’s my clothes inferior creature!” His voice pitched and sounded odd, smooth but went in different octaves.

“I’m not inferior- I was just trying to help- and your clothes are all busted!” I spoke up trying to move with a authoritative voice, though my struggle to get out of the blanket did not help.

The alien stood tall above me staring down at me shaking in place large hands wrapped around himself, now if looks could kill, “Why did you take my clothes off! This is humiliating you huma-“ he took notice of my clothes and my lack of wearing any, “-why did you take off your own clothes!” He shrilled shoulders taut as he kept a hand on his chest and one on his groin, which it wasn’t really doing much I could still see his third nipple and that thing was dropping low between his legs I felt my cheeks and own groin warm up and become damp. 

“D-Didn’t you hear me, I said you were freezing and I just did the right thing- I saved your life while utterly destroying my own pride for gosh darns sake!” I shrieked as he bent over lowering his face right near mine, for a impressive seven feet tall and skinny bones he was a very flexible alien.

His antennas were raised wiggling and I laid still like I was playing dead in front of a bear, he grumbled and huffed cold air into my face which his breath smelt of.. donuts? “Well.. fine! I will forgive you- if you give me some donuts! I’m starving!” He stood back straight trying to act dignified but he was still shivering on the spot.

I tried to maneuver myself out of the blankets wiggling out while flustered trying to scrape in and keep any of my own dignity left, “I’m not getting you donuts for your forgiveness alien- and even ‘if’ I wanted to I can’t.” 

He huffed glaring at me with an offended expression, “How dare you be so impolite I’m a Tallest! And what do you mean you ‘can’t’ you have legs and arms so get me some donuts.” 

Okay now I was beginning to become ticked off slightly, “I don’t care your tall, I can’t get donuts because there’s a blizzard outside that even it would kill me.” I stood up kicking the blanket to the side, I was hoping standing up would help keep down the uncomfortable feeling of height difference but oh hell he was much much more taller than me I had to crane my neck to look up at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me glaring, “Well you should care that I’m tall! It means I’m better than you, I’m a leader!” I crossed my eyes glaring at him.

“Just because your tall doesn’t make you ‘better than me’ or a leader, you aren’t even exactly showing leadership material anyways.” This comment made him gasp loudly and dramatically recoiling like a viper was striking at him.

“Watch your tongue Human! Do you speak to your cold unfeeling robot arm like that!” He pointed at me looking absolutely maddened and very distressed and insulted, he was absolutely aghast.

I quirked a brow, “Cold unfeeling ar-? -look I really don’t care that your taller than me alright!” I crossed my arms perking my chest out trying to hold a dominant stance- but the demeanor broke with his intense staring of my breasts*, “Hey! My eyes are up here- rude!” My cheeks flushed as I tried to cover my breasts feeling extremely naked even if there were simple underwear on.

The alien smirked there was an almost triumph expression, “Oh I’m not being rude at all puny filthy human, I’m simply looking ‘down’ upon you.” He held a chide in his voice his lips curled further with a smirk expression holding brevity at my embarrassment.

“Not cool alien!” I shrilled turning around and glaring at him over my shoulder- he was there to torture me further I shrieked as I heard the thwip and felt the sharp stinging on my back, the bra straps were hanging loosely and uselessly. 

I heard the alien chortle, he held a smug expression as he took a step forward towards me, a shiver ran up my spine, “Address me by name, Almighty Tallest Purple you inferior creature.~” he spoke so sickly sweet.

I kept my arms around my chest absolutely disputant whether I was ready to try and throw this alien out in the cold snow without clothes on, he’d probably die in that cold wouldn’t he? And there I lost my thought, I don’t want the burden of murder on my shoulders whether that person or.. I glanced at the tall alien who was oddly childishly behaving looking away from me and at a snow globe on a desk tapping it, whether it be alien or human I can’t commit murder I am not capable of it.

 

I sighed in utter despair weighing my options before making my decision, I turned fully facing the ali- Purple who was holding the snow globe in his hands holding it up to his face antennas trembling as he shook it and watched the falling fake snowflakes and confetti glitter with glee, “Purple.” His smile dropped and he stared at me antennas dropping flat against his head, “I can’t bring you donuts- but I can make something to eat.” 

Something to eat that got his attention, “Snacks?” His one antenna raised and he tilted his head almost in a childlike manner.

“Y-Yeah in a way, snacks I’ll make us some snacks.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The idea of living in a cabin in the middle of the woods is the idea of wanting isolation and peace far from looming dull grey buildings, city cars and stench of rot and filth- I admired and adhered the idea of being in nature and specially the idea of snuggling under thick layers of quilts wearing nothing but a snug sweater and sweat pants, sipping on sweet meaty broth broiling chicken stews next to a crackling warm friendly admirable fire of orange and red hues.

 

Stead in its place I was seated by a warm crackling fire wrapped in some quilt blankets next a alien named Purple who to shared the sum of my blankets gobbling down the sweet stew with no remorse or care to share a thanks for the offer of food. 

I awkwardly stared at Purple as I sipped on the stew, hearing the sounds of howling winds, crackling fire and the vicious slurping, “You know you could savor it.” I muttered quirking a brow.

Purple dropped the emptied bowl in front of him on the wooden floor wiping his face clean with the quilt, “I am!”

I cringed and nodded slowly, returning to my stew eating it at a slow pace enjoying the sweet nectarine flavor and avoiding possible eye contact with Purple and his messy eating habit. 

There was a calm silence and whistling winds only for a second, “It’s too hot.” I quirked a brow looking away from my stew.

“What’s too hot you got to be more specific Purple.” 

It was then I noticed Purple was shrugging off all the quilts, “It’s just-“ he grimaced throwing the quilts away with a disgruntled sound, “-it’s just too hot.” 

I rolled my eyes huffing, “Well that’s what happens when you take all the blankets- hey at least keep one on, I don’t want you to pass out.” 

 

I only grew a concern as he started pulling the thick black jersey I lended to him, “Why is it so- so hot?” Purple was whimpering pulling off all the clothing I lended to him- was he having a allergic reaction? Shit.

I dropped my bowl onto the floor beside me pushing it away so it wouldn’t spill the stew dropping the quilt around me as I sat up and tried helping him to get the clothing off, “Shit- I didn’t think if you’d be allergic to woolen clothes.” 

I reached out to grab the hem of the jersey below but as he tugged it over his head struggling my hands made contact with his the bare skin of his belly and he stiffened all movement, I paused, his skin was like a freshly poured warm water bath kind of hot.

I looked up at Purple only seeing his antennas poking out from the top of the jersey moving erratically in my direction, “Uh Purple.. are you okay there?” I hesitated moving back.

My eyes wandered to the side to the stew ignoring the return of sudden movement coming from him, I stared at the black pot of stew then slowly to the sweet dessert red wine* besides it, “Huh, maybe it was the wine that had a bad reaction.” I moved to grab it. 

 

But my back made contact against the ground I shrieked in surprise flailing, but held my breath as the alien was looming over my body his hands pressed against the floorboards, his legs by my sides.

I stared eyes wide into his equally widened eyes, his antennas were forward facing the tips lightly tapping against the floor above my head, I was frozen with equal shock, “P-Purple.” 

I saw the thinnest of slits for pupils* in his purple bug eyes shimmering before his sight moved downwards to my clothed breasts and my eyes wandered down, past his sudden heaving chest his lean body and small hips to the writhing tentacle decorated with small thin malleable spines* and coming out of his groin. 

 

I was trembling with a certainty of knowing what was going to happen- and I was right. 

 

“No no no no- no!” I quickly turned onto my stomach arms reaching out to drag myself out from under him, screaming as I felt his sharp claws dig into my skins through my clothing dragging me back underneath his lean slim body.

I screamed bloody murder- which was no use at all we were in a cabin out in the middle of nowhere during a heavy snow storm. 

I tried struggling against the alien’s strength but alas it was of no use as his claws dug into and shredded my clothing, a nasty guttural snarl was coming from him as he tore through them each and every tear and me fearfully looking for a way out of the situation of the sudden attack.

I only froze as it stopped and a deep purr came from behind I trembled in shock and fear as I felt light tapping along my back and in my peripheral view I could see his hands tense digging into the wood splintering it. I gasped as I felt a cold wetness against my back like a smooth ice cube sliding up along my back slowly traveling upwards towards my shoulder, my skin getting goosebumps and my body reacting positively to the actions when my conscious was not. 

I flinched and whimpered tears edging in my eyes as Purple rested his chin in the crook of my neck and shoulder- still staring at ‘me’. 

I felt his knee come between my legs nudging them open I tried to resist but he was too strong, moving his one leg between my other lifting it spreading my legs as wide as it could go. 

I trembled and began to sob, “P-Please stop Purple I’m sorry for taking off your armor- j-just stop please.” I sobbed as one of his arms went underneath my body by the waist lifting me up along with bits of shredded clothing, I could feel just the very tip of something frigid tapping against the velvet lips of my vulva, prodding lightly.

I closed my eyes, tensing, teeth clenched as I prepared myself for what was to come. I felt the frigid tendril slip between the lips and begin to twist and turn against them, I whimpered shaking at the soft feeling before it hooked and began to press in, I gasped and shook as I felt it slide in easily between taut muscles clenching tightly.

Purple’s grip tightened and a purr arose from his chest as the tendril continued to push in I whimpered, “S-Stop.” he continued, and then I felt it, the thickness as it drew in deeper it got thicker and thicker and I could feel the spikes all around it cool and smooth and a uncomfortable settling feeling I tried moving to pull him out but let out a breathless scream as excruciating pain sparked across my abdomen.

I could only cry to myself as I felt Purple’s cold lips against my neck and lightly pressing against my jaw, but I saw his thinned pupils shimmering- and then I smelt it, a intoxicating sweet overwhelming sugary scent* it overwhelmed my senses I choked up as a moan came from my throat.

My body felt warmer and more at ease becoming lax as the scent grew stronger. My breaths slowed as the tendril eased itself inside of me writhing and pressing against my walls that became overwhelmingly sensitive in a quick few short seconds. 

 

“P-Purple?” My words were slurred as I felt his groin make contact against my ass pressing taut as the tentacle cock inside squirmed- I gasped loudly moaning keeping my eyes shut as I felt it penetrate into a domain it shouldn’t have and a tightness coiling in my belly.

There was something moving inside* of me aside from the tentacle it was what was inside of the tentacle that moved it was thick extremely thick and slowly moving traveling inside, bulging uncomfortably but making me moan and gasp involuntarily, twitching.

Pleasure added tenfold as the apparent spines began pressing against my walls massaging them as the bulge continued towards my womb I cried out in intense pleasure and yet he hadn’t even thrusted* I was thrown off by the experience.

My own conscious had drifted off along with my accepting body as I felt the bulge press and push past my tight cervix into my womb leaving a prominent bulge there on the skin of my abdomen. 

But my eyes widened brought into sudden orgasm as I felt his cock inside inflate thickening and rubbing against my walls with the spines and a frigid fluid quickly filling inside, I moaned and cried out, “Purple!” 

 

 

 

Slowly I lost consciousness, as my face and bare body made contact with the quilt beneath and the alien’s cold bare body was seated protectively* above mine like a cage.

**Author's Note:**

> All * notes:
> 
>  
> 
> *Breast staring- I have a feeling Tallest just have a natural attraction to lumpy soft looking things, breasts look like the perfect pillows.
> 
>  
> 
> *Sweet dessert wine- this alcoholic drink sends irkens into a semi-uncontrolled sexual state their conscience of their actions but unable to prevent them, basically a strong aphrodisiac.
> 
> *Thinnest of slits for pupils- Irkens have pupils but can’t be seen from a distance their too thin. 
> 
> *Thin malleable spines- only Tallest Irkens have spines on their clutch’s, either to keep the female from escaping or to enhance pleasure.
> 
> *Sweet overwhelming sugary scent- I can only imagine the Tallest’s being able to will a sweet scent for their mate to become more calm and compliant during mating, as a form or way of helping them due to the terrifying feeling and quite painful feeling of the spines on their clutch’s and penetration, those things can really tug in certain areas.
> 
> *Something moving inside- Irken males will only lay eggs if a female can’t produce any, the eggs absorb the females genetic code. 
> 
> *Hadn’t thrusted- The Tallest don’t need to thrust, only to penetrate the female’s womb lay the egg and semen. It’ll be enough on its own to please the female into orgasm along with the inflation of the knot to assure fertilization. 
> 
> *Seated protectively- A male Irken had to protect the female they were knotted with, its be embarrassing to have some carnivore make a meal out of her while your dick is still in her.


End file.
